


Father Knows Best

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Sorta like a gabe 'n' god thing where the reader chuck and gabe and live and hunt together and chuck is trying to force gabe into telling the reader about how he feels about her but gabe dosent think she'll love him back and hijinks ensue? Thanks!♡Warnings: fluff, Chuck being a caring father





	Father Knows Best

The ding of the typewriter was drowned out by the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Chuck shook his head lightly as you cried out about something relating to the frosting and Gabriel. For a few months now you were included in their living situation, off in a remote cabin. You had been enjoying most of your time with Gabriel for the last two weeks while Chuck remained mostly in his study.  
“Chuck!” You called out. “Come taste this!”   
Walking into the room, Chuck found the two of you eating bits of cookies to each other, giggling as you swiped some chocolate on Gabriel cheek. It didn’t take God to know that there was chemistry between the two of you. “How’s it going?” Chuck leaned on the counter.  
“Good. Taste.” You handed him a warm cookie.   
You two are adorable. Chuck mentally said to Gabriel. When are you going to tell her? Gabriel ducked his head down at his father’s unspoken question. She is in love with you, son.  
You’re reading too much into it, old man. The young archangel rubbed at the chocolate on his face. She doesn’t see it that way.   
Chuck rolled his eyes, wanting to hit his son over the head for his thoughts. Even an archangel could apparently be blind at times. It looked that it was going to take a god to get the two of you together. “Really good, guys. Think I can take some with me back to the study? Got some things I need to work on.” Chuck cracked a smile as you handed him a plate. “Thanks. Have fun, you two.”  
“It’s still surreal that I’m roommates with God. The God.” You watched the bearded man leave the two of you alone.   
“And a handsome archangel.” Gabriel winked.  
“Yes, how could I forget?” You rolled your eyes playfully, washing your hands off as you started making the frosting. “Don’t know how I got picked out of everyone to bunk with you guys.”  
“Well, I suggested we do the same thing as the bachelor…” Gabriel nudged you. “With you accept this rose, Y/N?”   
“Only if you accept my sleeping habits and love of baking.”  
“Deal.” Gabriel chuckled. “Looks like we need sugar.” His finger trailed through the recipe book.  
“Second shelf right?” You opened the cabinet.  
“Yeah, but I can get it.”  
“It’s fine. I got it.” You waved him off, reaching up on your toes. Grabbing the bag you felt your balance sway, finding your feet lose their place. Your cry was silenced as Gabriel’s arms encased you in safety. “Thanks.” Your cheeks heated at the feeling of his strong muscles holding you up.  
“Careful next time.” Gabriel breathed into your ear as he helped you find your footing.  
“I was.” You placed the sugar next to the bowl. “I don’t know what happened.”  
“Something happe–,” Gabriel argued, but stopped himself, glancing over at the study’s door. “Nevermind. So, what’s the next step?”  
The rest of the desserts went smoothly, although Gabriel snapped when a flock of songbirds sang near the window. The tune seemed familiar and lovely, but you couldn’t quite place it. After cleaning up the two of you decided to watch some T.V.  
“Is it Valentine’s Day?” You wondered out loud as you skipped through the channels. “The Notebook. Dirty Dancing. Love Actually. When Harry Met Sally. Thirteen Candles. Crazy, Stupid, Love. Hitch. Are you doing this?” You glanced over at the archangel.  
“No way.” Gabriel held his hands up. He mumbled something else, but you couldn’t make out what he said.   
“What was that?”  
The Archangel turned to you, but his eyes focused on something past your head. “That’s it!” He yelled out, storming to Chuck’s study. Searching for what he was looking at before you found pink and red roses blooming just outside the window, almost blocking out everything else.   
“I didn’t know there were roses there.” You murmured.

You weren’t sure where Gabriel went but figured you’d try his bedroom first. You knocked, hearing a grunt as you opened the door. “Hey.” The archangel was lounging on his bed with a cookie in hand. “You okay?”  
“Fine,” Gabriel mumbled.   
“You kinda stormed off earlier….something to do with your dad?”  
“Perhaps.” Gabriel’s face remained neutral as you stepped further into his room.   
“Something to do with your feelings for me?” You tried, earning a reaction from him. “I guessed from the roses, movies, and well...I finally figured out what those birds were singing….or trying to sing.”  
“Damn my father.” Gabriel crossed his arms, sitting up. “Look things don’t have to change between us...I know that you–”  
“I like you.” You cut him off, taking a seat next to him. His wide eyes surprised you as you thought you had been clear with your hints. “No offense to God, but I didn’t move in because of him.” He smiled at your words. “Now, are you gonna ask me out or do I have to do everything?” You chuckled.  
“How about a movie?”  
“Sure, maybe Crazy Rich Asians is on.” You laced your fingers together before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Thanks Chuck.


End file.
